My Little Pony: Dimension Charge
is an American adventure-fantasy video game based on by . It is developed by and published by Activision, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2020. Synopsis After Spike accidentally releases a powerful version of Twilight, he, Twilight and Rainbow have to travel through dimensions in order to stop her before she takes control of Equestria and the Crystal Empire as well as the multiverse. Characters Main *'Twilight Sparkle' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - an extremely intelligent alicorn who is out to stop Empress Twilight from conquering Equestria and the Crystal Empire as well as the multiverse. *'Spike' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - Twilight's adoptive dragon brother who aids her, being the one who accidentally started the multidimensional disaster. *'Rainbow Dash' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a tomboyish and athletic pegasus with superhuman speed and Twilight's best friend who helps her. Supporting *'Pinkie Pie' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a somehow ditzy baker pony who loves to throw parties and pulling pranks. *'Rarity' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a fashion designer unicorn who is deeply in love with Spike. *'Applejack' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - a farmer pony who works at her family's farm. *'Fluttershy' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a shy but somehow scaredy pegasus who is very caring of animals. *'Princess Celestia' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - the ruler of Equestria who is Twilight's mentor. *'Princess Luna' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - Celestia's younger sister who is the co-ruler of Equestria. *'Shining Armor' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Twilight and Spike's older brother who rules the Crystal Empire. *'Princess Cadance' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - Princess Celestia's adopted niece and Shining Armor's wife who co-rules the Crystal Empire. *'Discord' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a mischievous draconequus who causes chaos, being an ally to the Mane Six, helping them in some missions. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', consisting of: **'Apple Bloom' (also voiced by Cindy Robinson) - Applejack's younger sister who TBD. **'Scootaloo' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - Rainbow's adoptive younger sister who TBD. **'Sweetie Belle' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - Rarity's younger sister who TBD. *'Big "Mac" McIntosh' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - Applejack and Apple Bloom's gentle older brother who doesn't talk that much. *'Granny Smith' (voiced by TBD) - Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mac's grandmother who is in charge of the family's farm. *'Trixie Lulamoon' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - a magician unicorn and Twilight's arch-rival who reluctantly helps her. * Alternate dimensions *'Sombra' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a more heroic King Sombra who is out to free his dimension's Equestria from TBD. *'Zeus' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a Greek god version of Shining Armor who TBD. *'Lady Rainbow Dash' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - a medieval version of Rainbow who aids the main counterparts. *'Captain Pinkie' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - a pirate version of Pinkie who desires to steal TBD. *'Detective Applejack' (also voiced by Michelle Ruff) - a detective version of Applejack who is out to hunt down Celestia. *'Sunlight Sparkle' (also voiced by Cristina Vee) - a descendant of Twilight who TBD. * Antagonists *'King Sombra' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - the former tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire who attempts to take back control of it, even if it implies murder. *'Queen Chrysalis' (also voiced by Ashly Burch) - the queen of the Changelings who TBD. *'The Dazzlings', consisting of: **'Adagio Dazzle' (also voiced by Michelle Ruff) - the leader of the Dazzlings who is out to TBD. **'Aria Blaze' (also voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD **'Sonata Dusk' (also voiced by Cristina Vee) - the ditziest of the Dazzlings who TBD. *'Flim and Flam' (voiced by Travis Willingham and Matthew Mercer, respectively) - two con-men siblings who TBD. Alternate dimensions *'Empress Twilight Sparkle' (also voiced by Cristina Vee) - a villainous version of Twilight who has conquered Equestria and corrupted the Mane Six who aims to control Prime Equestria as well as the Crystal Empire. **'Spike' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - a villainous version of Spike who is Twilight's faithful TBD. **'Empress Rainbow Dash' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - a villainous version of Rainbow who is Twilight's co-ruler and lover. **'Pinkie Pie' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - a villainous version of Pinkie who TBD. **'Rarity' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - a villainous version of Rarity who TBD. **'Applejack' (also voiced by Michelle Ruff) - a villainous version of Applejack who TBD. **'Fluttershy' (also voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a villainous version of Fluttershy who TBD. *'Eris' (also voiced by Ashly Burch) - a Greek goddess version of Queen Chrysalis who aims to conquer TBD. *'Lord Tirek' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a medieval version of Lord Tirek who is TBD. *'Captain Rainbow' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - a pirate version of Rainbow who TBD. *'Donna Celestia' (also voiced by Karen Strassman) - a mobster version of Princess Celestia who is out to TBD. * Levels See /Levels. Gameplay Quotes *'Twilight:' Huh, Spike? *'Spike:' Yes, Twily? *'Twilight:' Did you open that book? *'Spike:' Uhh... maybe?! He smiles innocently as he chuckles nervously. *'Rainbow:' (shocked) Oh my Celestia... She looks just like you! *'Twilight:' That's because she's me... from another dimension. They gasp in curiosity. *'Twilight:' Have you ever heard about the theory of the multiverse? * ---- *'Empress Twilight:' At last... The multiverse is mine! * Trivia *Despite using the concepts from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the producers of the game confirmed that the game isn't canon to the television series, being set in its own universe and continuity. Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Beenox Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas